


Just the Way You Look Tonight

by ryanismyname



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanismyname/pseuds/ryanismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry"<br/>thats it thats the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Look Tonight

The plinks of droplets of water hitting glass echo through the dark room, the rumble of distant thunder harmonizing nicely.  
A finger clicks a button on the top of its phone. The numbers written on its lockscreen read 3:04am. The finger clicks the button again and the blinding light from the screen dims.  
A slightly scratchy blanket is carefully removed from the larger one as he gets up off the couch. He is gentle and slow, not wanting to awake the younger who had been sleeping in his lap.  
The recently awakened man shuffles across the living room, careful not to run into anything in the darkness. He reaches the bathroom at the end of a short hallway. After closing the door behind him, he flicks on the light switch. 

A tired stubbled face is seen in the mirror. He rubs his tired grey-blue eyes. Its obvious that the man would rather be asleep right now but he knows that he wouldn't be able to go back if he tried. He splashes some water from the faucet onto his face in an attempt to alleviate some of the grogginess from his mind.  
He hears a rustling from the direction of the living room. He leaves the bathroom, turning the light back off as he leaves.  
Sitting up, but hardly awake is a younger man with light brown hair sticking up in weird directions from having fallen asleep on the couch. 

The older goes over to the younger and whispers in a low soothing voice.  
"Shh, Gav, go back to sleep... We don't have to be up yet,"  
The younger yawns and answers in a sleepy heavily accented voice, "But you're up, Rye. I wanna be up with you."  
The man looks up with such a sweet face that Ryan has trouble going against what he says.  
"Alright, hun. If you want to. Is it okay if I turn on a bit of music?" 

Ryan clicks on his phone and loads up the pandora app. Some soft slow music starts to play. He takes the phone with him as he trudges over to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.  
Gavin starts to wake up a bit, stretching his arms, neck, and back. He yawns some more. He gets up and goes over to his larger boyfriend in the kitchen.  
The smaller wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist, interrupting what the older had been doing. Gavin begins to sway them both gently to the music coming from the small phone speaker.  
Ryan removes the arms around his waist, the younger too tired and fuzzy-minded to protest too much. He turns around to face his smaller British boyfriend. He puts Gavin's hands on his shoulders and his own hands on Gavin's hips.  
They both gently sway like awkward teenagers at a dance until Gavin moves forward until his face is pressed against Ryan's chest. The older begins to hum along to the music, the vibrations comforting the younger.  
Gavin lifts his head up and presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. They stay frozen like that for a few seconds, but they seem to last forever just by how comfortable they are with the other and still slightly dazed from having just woken up at 3am.  
"Your breath stinks," The younger complains softly, still in an early morning whisper.  
Ryan chuckles softly. "Try telling that to the mirror."

The smell of fresh coffee fills the small apartment as they just sway there, enjoying the presence of the other. Melodic tones wrapping around them from the phone left on the kitchen counter.

"I love you, you know?"  
"I love you too."

_"Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
 _just the way you look tonight"_


End file.
